Heart's Desire
by SugarFisticuffs
Summary: What happens when you are forced to face your heart's true desire? Let's imagine nothing interesting occurred 6th year, and all the events of the HBP took place in the 7th year, okay? A Tomione story, don't like? Then, don't read it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay folks, this is a new fic I have in the works. I currently have a little infatuation with the Tom Riddle/ Hermione pairing, so this is basically going to be about that pairing. I know that this doesn't seem like a Tomione story, but this is just the prologue, I wanted to clarify some things before jumping straight into the story and have certain things happen without a reasonable explanation. So, please enjoy the prologue, I hope it sounds mysterious-ish, it's supposed to be.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfictions about it, now would I?  
**

* * *

In the time of the founders of Hogwarts, magic was unexplainable. It was wild and confusing, even the very founders had hard to control powers. In this time, there were little guidelines and rules set upon the usage of magic, the four founders of Hogwarts used this freedom to their advantage.

Upon the creation of Hogwarts, Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar stretched their magical abilities to their breaking points. Casting complicated spells to ward off muggles. The spell to keep the bewitched staircases on the inside moving. These are just a couple of the difficult and power-consuming spells the four founders set up, but their powers had no limit.

Helga was the first to be content. But Rowena, Godric, and Salazar wanted to go further with their magic. Rowena knew of mirrors that told, and she wished to create one of her own. Salazar then gave Rowena the idea of creating a mirror of true desire. Using Salazar's idea, Rowena's knowledge, and Godric's power, the Mirror of Erised was born.

After the creation of the Mirror of Erised, Helga's interest was sparked, and she wished to stretch her magical abilities once more. Helga approached Rowena with the idea of creating a room of sorts. The room was to be helpful and convenient for whoever found it. Not too long after the idea was proposed, Rowena and Helga created the Room of Requirement. Unbeknownst to them, Godric and Salazar added their own touches to the room.

Godric gave the room great abilities and limitless power. The room also gained the ability to fulfill any occupant's needs.

And Salazar gave the room the ability to fulfill the occupant's heart's desire, even if the occupant did not know their own desire.

* * *

**A/N: Pay special attention to the last line, it's important in this story. :)**

**(I'll update within the next two to three days)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay folks, this is the first chapter, as promised, uploaded three-ish days after the prologue. I would like to clarify, for the sake of this story, let us assume that nothing of interest took place during the sixth year of Hogwarts, and instead all of the events of the Half-Blood Prince take place during their seventh year, okay? Hence, why Hermione is rooming with Draco Malfoy... she's head girl. Anywho, I would like to give a huge thanks to the people that added this story to their favorites and to their alerts... even though my prologue was under 500 words. Appreciation! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of thought into how to piss off Hermione, so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter... just this interpretation of it... but nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Harry, you really should give that book back. Don't you remember Tom Riddle's diary?" Hermione frowned as Harry continued to flip through his tattered potions book, "This 'Half-Blood Prince' could be dangerous."

Harry looked up at Hermione and smirked, "You're just angry that this book is helping me get a better grade in potions than you."

"Yeah, Hermione," chuckled Ron, "You just can't stand not being the best at something."

Hermione glared at Ron, "For your information Ronald, I am the better student when it comes to potions. It just so happens that Harry has a book with notes to make his potions better."

"Will you give a break Hermione?" Harry sighed.

"Very well... I'm going to go to my common room, would either of you like to accompany me? The ferret is most likely going to be snogging some girl on the couch-"

"Hermione, do you really need us? I'm sure you could just hex Malfoy if he starts bugging you. Anyways, I've got to set up our next quidditch practice."

"Will you come back to help us with our homework?" Ron pouted.

Hermione gaped at her two friends incredulously, "Are you two bloody kidding me?"

Both Harry and Ron looked up at her, "What?"

Hermione scoffed, "You two have no idea how much you take me for granted! Both of you are just lounging around, not even attempting your homework on your own. I help you with your assignments constantly, and all I'm asking is for you to accompany me to the head's common room for a few minutes so I can get my pack to help you two, and you can't even do that!"

"Hermione..." Ron started.

"No! That's enough!" Hermione's voice started to rise, "You two will have to struggle with your homework yourselves tonight, because I refuse to help!" Hermione finished in a huff, and then she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Twats. Blithering idiots. Pricks." Hermione mumbled to herself angrily as she was walking towards the head's common room.

When Hermione finally reached the painting that doubled as the head's common room entrance, she stood there impatiently, waiting for the piece of art to notice her presence. It was the painting, "Girl With a Pearl Earring" and the girl had her back turned to Hermione. Finally Hermione cleared her throat loudly, causing the girl to turn around and smile.

"Password?"

"Wolfsbane."

The painting swung open, and Hermione trudged in. What lovely situation would be awaiting her? Fortunately enough, the common room was empty, with Malfoy nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately though, as Hermione approached her room, she heard unpleasant sounds coming from Malfoy's room. Grimacing and covering her ears, Hermione went into her room and shut the door. She then splayed herself on her bed.

"Disgusting. Does he seriously lack the decency to cast a muffliato spell? Or at least something similar?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

She then turned her head towards her desk, her sack was sitting in top of it. She could not go back to the Gryffindor common room, not after treating Harry and Ron so poorly not that long ago. And she certainly did not want to stay within fifteen feet of Malfoy shagging someone.

Hermione sat up, of course, the library. Her sanctuary, nothing could ever go wrong there. She stood up and grabbed her sack, and left her room. Unfortunately, she did not hear Malfoy and the girl finish up, she walked in on Malfoy leading none other than Pansy Parkinson out of the common room.

Pansy looked up at Hermione and sneered, "Well lookie here Draco, the mudblood must have been listening to us from her bedroom." Hermione's jaw clenched, she refused to react explosively.

Malfoy turned around and saw Hermione, a sneer adorned his face, "Did you enjoy listening mudblood? Did you think about how great it would be to be shagged by a pureblood?"

Pansy giggled, "Like a pureblood would touch her filthy body!"

Hermione stood there, fuming in anger. Her hand twitched as it came closer to her wand.

"It must be hard, Draco, living with such filth in the same area as you." Pansy stroked Malfoy's chest lightly, "Is it unbearable? Does her very presence ruin your day?"

"Indeed-"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hermione snapped. "You two are such repulsive human beings, you discriminate without a reasonable explanation! You are the lowly and unbearable ones! You ruin people's days with your very presence! And you know what? I think you two are ignorant fools, that don't know anything of importance! So you can FUCK OFF!" Hermione dashed past them and ran out of the head's common room.

* * *

Hermione stood on the bewitched stairs, just feeling them move every other minute. Nobody knew how she felt. Harry and Ron only knew that she was angry with them about their assignments and how she felt unappreciated, but that was only part of the picture. Then there was Malfoy and Pansy, teasing her, calling her a mudblood and unbearable. As much as she hated to admit it, it hurt to hear that people thought that of her. If only someone could fully understand her.

Hermione sighed and got off of the staircase she was currently standing on. She looked around and realised that she was on the seventh floor. Hermione shrugged at started walking down the hallway. As she started started to walk past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, she saw a door out of the corner of her eye. Hermione stopped walking and then looked at the door. She had a look of confusion upon her face, she knew that this was where the Room of Requirement was, but she could not recall requiring anything.

Hermione looked down the hall, both left and right, "Hello? Anyone there? Harry? Ron?"

No one. Then the door was for her? But... What could it be for? Hermione shrugged, "Well, if it's for me... What harm will come from taking a peek inside?"

Hermione grasped the door handle and pulled the door open, the room was dark, but she could see what looked like a reflection of her standing in the doorway on the other end of the room. The room smelled of old books and fresh laundry, and nothing else. Hermione took a step into the room, but her reflection did not do the same right away. Odd. After a few moments, the other silhouette also took a step into the room.

Out of nowhere, a big gust of wind blew at Hermione's back and threw her off balance, causing her to fall into the darkness of the room.

* * *

**A/N: That was rather short... But no worries! These will get longer, I didn't want to give too much away already. I hope you enjoyed it :) Also, I would really appreciate constructive reviews/criticism, just a thought :)**


End file.
